Magoichi's Bundle
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Magoichi Saika's day includes: drinking sake, flirting with women, being rejected half of the time, wandering around, helping out in the Saika Territory; you know, the usual. But one day that changes... what's with the basket filled with blankets? Awww, maybe someone did his laundry for him! But oddly, it moves around and coos... Looks like Lady Luck left him a present.. A baby...
1. When Did I Get so much Blankets?

**Hello Readers and Fans of my work! Here is a new Samurai Warriors Fic that has been in my head for sometime and involves one of my favorite Samurai Warriors characters: Magoichi Saika. (I love him, haha.) But anyways, a while back I wrote Ways to Annoy Mitsunari, so here's another one of my works. Please review and give me good and helpful criticism on this new story of mine! I would really appreciate it!**

**I will also be starting many new fics for Dynasty Warriors and Smurai Warriors as well! So look out for those!**

**This story came to mind andI finally got in in words, so enjoy this introduction chappie! Give it a chance and read it fully please! Haha, Thank You!**

**Rated T for Language, Violence, Suggested Themes, you know how Samuri Warriors can get, haha**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own ANY Samurai Warriors character, Mago (Magoichi… Sadly), any land mentioned or person mentioned, except the little bundle and some people… Koei people made it and owns, NOT Kumi-chan!_

* * *

Full Summary- Magoichi Saika. The Mercenary. His usual day involves drinking sake, wandering around the Saika Village and Territory, flirting with women, being rejected half of the time, you know… the usual. However, one day that changes. He returns home to find a… er, bundle of blankets in a basket. Awww, that's so nice of someone to do his laundry for him! But…. Oddly… it moves around and… coos. Looks like Lady Luck left him an early Christmas or birthday present! A baby that is! Read on to see how this Mercenary deals with this "present" and what happens!

* * *

**Chapter 1: When did I ever get so many blankets?**

**Magoichi Saika**

**A bit of Saya, the shopkeeper**

**Etc**

* * *

"Ahh!" sighed the Mercenary. Magoichi loved his freedom. He loved the feeling of the humid weather. His lips curved into a smug smile and he leaned back, resting against the tree stump and folding his arms behind his head as a potential head-rest. "Today seems pretty good!" he exclaimed. Magoichi sat, somewhat relaxed in the grassy fields that lay on the outskirts of the Saika Village. The shining sun as beating down on his face, he was in his favorite relaxation place, there was no work to be done around in the Saika Territory and most of all, he got to day-dream of the hot chick he spent the night with on the previous night _and _he had an ice-cold, _full _bottle of sake resting right next to him.

Nothing could ruin this Mercenary's day! Nothing at all!

Magoichi was oh, so enjoying his day. Very, very much. In fact, he let out another quiescent and coaxing exhale. A gentle breeze blew past him and the sounds of womanly laughter and giggles followed suit and got past him. "Sounds like some hot babes near by…" he smirked. Magoichi rose up from his spot, and grabbed his rifle, strutting over to a small wooded area, where the melodies and the sound of mischievous and young women, not elderly women were giggling and laughing echoed.

As he entered the woods and past many trees, mist filled the air and it became hotter. A couple drops of sweat hit Magoichi's forehead ad he said to himself, "Geez, looks like I picked a wrong day to wear my Saika overcoat…" He tied his black and loose, shoulder-length hair in a ponytail with a ribbon and continued walking on. As the air became muggier and the mist became thicker, so did the voices of the girls. Magoichi's walk turned into a slow crouch and behind the bushes, he hid. Peering over them revealed a hot springs filled with three "smoking hot babes" as he thought of them to be. The slyest grin crept in the features of his face and he scratched the nape of his neck thinking, _"Now which one of these beautiful... Women is Lady Luck going to bless me with?"_ His dark brown eyes roamed over the features of each woman. "They're all beautiful." he whispered.

*Mean while*

"Bark! Bark!" The dog* with golden fur, a smooth coat and big black eyes that hung around the streets of the Saika Village trotted along the path-way of the small wooded area. He exhaled and huffed as he trotted, wagging his furry tail around. Sniffing the air and the ground, he barked in excitement and began galloping towards the familiar scent. His paws pittered and pattered against the soils of the earth as he ran. Barking once more, his gallop slowed down to another trot and he wiggled his way through the small bushes until his snout hit the back of the Mercenary.

Magoichi turned around to face the huffing dog that appeared to be smiling. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he barked. Magoichi face-palmed and murmured, "Damn. What the hell are _you _doing here?" As if the dog understood anything that he said, it tilted its head to the side. "Go before you get me caught!" He whispered in a hushed tone. This time, the little dog barked and shook his head a little.

He rolled his eyes when the dog licked the palm of his hand. Magoichi pressed his index finger to his lips and noised, "Shhh." Instead, the dog barked and barked, wagging his tail playfully. The Mercenary slapped his cheek and narrowed his eyes. This dog was gonna' get him caught. "You gotta' keep quiet or you're gonna get me caug—" It was too late.

"Hey!" one of the girls shouted. "What do you think you're doing!" one yelled more than questioned. "Peeper!" One with a more squeaky voice squealed.

"Damn." He scornfully sighed.

*Hours Later*

Magoichi Saika took a bite of his dango* on a stick. On the cheeks of the Mercenary resided bright red hand marks. "One… No three ladies, slapping someone as handsome as me, huh? No luck with the ladies today." He remarked to himself. Walking briskly at his side was the little dog. Magoichi took the last piece of dango off of the tooth-pick and tossed it to the dog. "Even though you did mess up my chance with those beautiful women and did get me some slaps… there's that dumpling for ya'."

Before returning to his home, Magoichi stopped to pick up a bottle of sake, throw a couple of flirts at Saya, shoot some empty beer-bottles on the side of the road and do a quick spar with Magoroku, a member of the Saika Renegade. As he stepped on the porch of his house, he stopped. By the door-way well… in front of the door rested a brown basket. Magoichi took a step forward, peering over the mysterious basket. He nudged it with his boot and opening the little wooden cover it had. A puzzled expression wiped across his face and he said out loud, "Blankets?" Maybe one of his lady-friends did his laundry. _Could have been Aya or Gozen… they're caring lady-friends. But… when did I get so or have so many blankets? _He thought. After of few seconds of thought, Magoichi looked carefully at the load.

The blankets were apparently soft when he touches them and they were thick and a bit warm. When his inspections stifled, he stood up shrugging his shoulders. "Beats me what the hell this is doing here." He sheepishly retorted. Just then, he heard a soft coo… and the blankets began to move.

"What the hell?" He thought out loud. Magoichi stepped closer to the basket and picked up one of the blankets. Looking down and seeing another thick blanket, he picked up the one too and then saw the piece of paper that lay on top of the third blanket. Dropping them to the wooden ground of the porch, he picked up the note that had writing on it.

"This better not be one of those baby in a basket things…" He said as he rolled his eyes. Reading the note out loud he said, **"Dear whatever your name was, he or she is now YOUR responsibility since you want to be a scoundrel and leave me in an inn and leave me with that "surprise". Hmph, have a nice life."**

"That wasn't very nice…" He whispered as an amused smirk lit up on his face. But then he frowned, "Just what is my responsibility?" He questioned. Magoichi lifted up the remaining blankets just to reveal a baby…. In the basket.

"Damn. I just knew it." He scowled.

* * *

**References to readers (If there is a * by some word or sentence is reference explains it out)**

**Dog- This dog is seen in cutscenes and those clips in Magoichi's story-mode. He usually hangs around the Saika Village and what not. Anyone know his name? He's like a golden retriver. I knew his name but forgot.**

**Dango- This is basically dumpling.**

* * *

**Well, how was it? I been having this in my mind for a while, so can I get some reviews and criticism? I have an idea where this is going and I have the next chapter planned out. Did you all like it? Please review and tell me!**

**I had fun writing this, so what did you all think? Was Magoichi himself or not? I'm really anxious to know how this went, so again, I ask for reviews! Haha!**

**Thank You for Reading! Stay tooned for the next chappie! And Hideyoshi will be making an appearance as well! Many people will! This also goes along with some of Magoichi's story-modes and scenarios! Oh, yeah and the mysterious note leaver... I dunno bout' her yet.**

**Please Review or P/M me if you want to know anything or something!**

**Thanks! And I hope you all like this beginning chappie!**

**Kumi-Chan**


	2. That Problem

**Here's the next installment and chappie of Magoichi's Bundle! Enchoy this chapter! And thanks to those who Alerted this and some who favored. I appreciate it! As well as reviews!**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own Magoichi Saika, Hideyoshi Toyotomi or anyone else used! Just the plot... well most of it. Koei people makes!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Problem**

**Magoichi Saika**

**Hideyoshi Toyotomi**

**Etc**

* * *

"No. No. No." Magoichi paced around the porch of his house. "This can't be happening... This can't be." He whispered. His eyes flickered to the sun that was setting. "I..." He started to say. Magoichi smiled smugly and looked up at the basket.

"I got a plan!" He exclaimed. Ignoring the constant coos and the big and bubbly eyes that stared at him as he picked up the basket, Magoichi started down the steps of his small porch and walked through the streets of the Saika Villiage. He smirked at seeing that the shop was still open and he quickly rushed inside. As he stepped in a bell rung and Saya appeared behind the counters, plastering a warm smile on her face and chiming, "Hello. And Welcome. We have many nice items for your- - -" Saya stopped and scowled. "Oh, it's you.. closing time will be in atleast ten minutes." She scornfully told the Mercenary. Magoichi placed the basket on the counter-top and chimed back, "Well, Lovely Saya, I have an _amazing _and _adorable _gift for you."

Saya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Yes, I'm sure. Now please leave." Magoichi sighed and uncovered the basket and removed the blankets. Saya's scornful and pissed expression faded and her eyes glowed in fascination. "O-Oh! It's a baby! So pretty and adorable!" She squealed in delight. Magoichi crossed his arms and gave her a small smile. "Whose baby is this?" She questioned, touching the baby's cheek and earning a soft coo from the little person.

Magoichi sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. This little bugger was left on my door-step...(with a nasty letter) so... uh, Saya... do you want it?" Saya thought for a moment and roamed her fingers through her brown colored and shoulder-length hair. Glancing at the obi* of her kimono, she fidgetted around with it and then began, "So this little bundle of joy was left... At your door step huh... Wait a second!" Saya stepped from behind the counters and placed her hands on Magoichi's shoulders and began to laugh uncontrollably. "S-Someone- - - left a b... A BABY on _your _door-step! What a card! Haha! The _oh,so _smooth and "charming" Magoichi Saika has encountered a baby?Oh, my! Of course I would take this bundle off of your hands... but... you need it! Haha!" She snickered. Saya began to pick up a broom and swept the wooden floors of her shop. "Ahh, well good luck Magoichi.. you are certainly going to need it. Now.. get out of my shop."

Magoichi narrowed his eyes and grabbed the basket and walked out of the shop. "Of all of the no good damn luck." He cursed. Magoichi walked through the village until he got back home. By the time he got on his porch, the moon was full and already out. It's luminous light shined on his fair skin tone and he opened the door and walked in, placing the basket on his small wooden end table. Stepping into his main bedroom, he started to unbutton his Saika, green over-coat.

All of a sudden... cries were heard.

_"W-W-Wah!Wah!"_ The Mercenary covered his ears and gritted his teeth. "Damn." He mentally kicked himself. He walked out of his bedroom and walked over to the basket the was slightly moving. "What! What do you want?" He slightly yelled. The baby stared up at the man with wide eyes and wondering eyes. Still, it continued to cry. Magoichi sighed and uneasily picked up the little baby. Carrying it as if it were a ticking bomb, he walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a fluffy and thick blanket, setting up a little pallet and placing the baby on it. It continued to cry and kicked it's little legs. "Are you hungry or what? Do you want food? Damn, Lady Luck. I sure could use your help right now." He walked over to the counter and picked up the first type of food that was in reach: a scrap of bread and a bottle of sake. He placed it on the pallet next to the baby and chimed, "There. Now dig in." The baby halted it's crying and puckered out it's lips. Magoichi stared into the baby's big brown eyes and sighed, "Are you going to eat or what?" He rolled his eyes and helped it to sit up and poped open the bottle of sake. He grabbed the scraps of bread and placed it in the little bundle's hand. He watched as the baby grasped the bread and flung it around and across the room. "Hey, then no more for you." Magoichi simply said.

Just then, his door flung open and in burst a messenger dressed in dark yellow armor. He bowed his head and handed Magoichi a scroll containing a messege. "From Lord Hideyoshi." He said. Magoichi took the scroll in his hand and smirked, "Hideyoshi? Long time since we talked, huh?" Dropping the baby back on the pallet, he opened the scroll and read every single word, through and through. "Fight for Nobunaga? A request, huh? Well, old pal, you can count on that!"

The messenger nodded and bowed but added in, "Um... sir, not to intrude into anything but... A baby is not one to be drinking sake..." Magoichi turned around and scoffed, "Heh.. that's not sake in that bottle... it's water! Pssh! I know that... you gotta' keep some bottle around, I hear their lucky!" The messenger raised his eyebrow and nodded.

Before he left, Magoichi asked, "So uh... what do things like _that _eat?" The messenger turned around whispered, "Uh... milk?" The Mercenary nodded and "Milk, huh?" By the time he was getting ready to ask another question, the messenger had already left. "Hey... where'd ya' go?"

The next day*

"Damn you. You're going to pay for what you've done." Magoichi kicked Hideyoshi in his shin and fired a bullet from his rifle. Dodging the bullet and swinging his staff, he managed to jab Magoichi on the shoulder. The Mercenary slightly winced but held his ground. He however was knocked to the ground. Hideyoshi leaped into the air and was about to smash his staff into Magoichi. He rolled out of the way and jumped back into action. Shooting multiple bullets in one round and in one push of the trigger, Hideyoshi rolled out of the way and Magoichi's bullets hit the wooden docks of the bridge they battle on.

Hideyoshi leaped up and both of the men got in a fighting stance. Magoichi standing valiant and tall, pointed his rifle at Hideyoshi's face with his hand on the trigger. Hideyoshi standing strong and a bit aloof, grasped his staff pointing it at Magoichi's chest. Both of their serious and solemn expressions turned to amused and goofy expressions. They snickered and then burst out laughing. Magoichi hit the floor and continued to laugh as well as Hideyoshi. "Oh! Oh! That was amazing!" The monkey blurted out. "You're going to pay!" Hideyoshi mocked Magoichi and they both laughed on and on.

"Oh, that was good." Hideyoshi chimed again. The men's laughter became out of uncontrol and they were both on the floor, laughing. Hideyoshi playfully kicked Magoichi and the Mercenary returned the favor. By the time they stopped laughing, Magoichi had a serious face. "Heheh.. So Magoichi, what's with the long face?"

He glanced at the happy-go-lucky middle-aged man who happened to be his best friend. "Well... Hideyoshi, I got a problem."

Hideyoshi rolled his dark brown eyes and sassed, "Oh, I know you have problems Magoichi. Hell, everyone does. So that's not surprise to me!" He playfully slapped Magoichi on the back and chuckled, "I'm sure this one isn't that bad!" Magoichi looked at Hideyoshi and wrinkled his eyebrow up.

*Saika Village*

"Whoa! Hot damn! A Baby?" Hideyoshi yelled in surprise. The baby laughed lightly at Hideyoshi's facial expression and began to coo. "Hell yeah. Now you see what I mean?" Magoichi sighed and rested one hand on his hip. "Weeeeelllll... that little fella' is actually kinda' cute." Hideyoshi blurted out.

"Wanna' take em' off my hands? I got NO sleep last night... all that damn crying and the constant coos... but after some sake.. I mean 'milk', it finally went to sleep!" He told the Monkey.

Hideyoshi's facial expression:

._.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW THIS BABY'S GENDER!" Hideyoshi yelled. Magoichi thought for a moment before letting out a calm, "Nope."

"Well... we better check!"

* * *

**Who knows what the gender will be! Haha, stay tooned to find out! And this chappie may have not been all that. I think that I was half awake when I typed this. And this was a pretty late update.. But thanks to everyone who reviewed, all those people who added this to their alerts and those people who favored.**

**Thanks!**

**Kumi-chan really appreciates this!**

**Tell me what chu all think about this chappie though. Magoichi... I don't actually think he knows about taking care of a baby and all, so is he in character? Yes? No? Maybe? And what about Hideyoshi? .**

**Thank You for reading!**

**Stay tooned! This gets better as it goes along and as the story continues on. I guess the next chapter is the battle of Anegawa and some things and back-ground info on the child. I know where this story is going but not how to go about with it... but anyways, thanks!**

**Kumi-chan**


	3. Now I Have TWO Babies to take Care Of

**Hi there people! Kumi-chan here! Sorry for the MAJOR late update! Busy, Busy, Busy! Anyways, here is the new chapter! It's pretty short, but I promise the next one to be longer, and the gender! I don't want to rush things, so this is about him and Gracia meeting up! Chapter three which IS SO SAD. But enchoy!**

**Now for the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimers: iownnothingyouareabouttoread exceptformyplot!koeipeopleown!**

**Haha, who likes the name of my band? I own nothing you are about to read except for my plot, exclaimation-point, koei people owns! Lol! On with the story!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 3: Two babies to Take Care of Now**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"Hot damn! A baby?!"_

_"You mean to tell me you don't know this baby's gender?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Well, let's find out!"_

_. . . . . _

_. . . ._

_. . ._

_. ._

_. _

**To be continued. . . . .**

* * *

"Come back here, little girl!" The man grumbled, gripping his short sword tightly in his hands, chasing after the young lady.

"You won't get away!" The other one yelled.

She continued to run, breathing heavily; Gracia's stomach churned as she was being pursued by her father's troops. All she wanted to do was explore this "strange and wonderful world" as she called it. Was this 17 year old's safety truly _that_ important to her father, Mitsuhide Akechi? Caught up in her own thoughts, she tripped over a rock, falling on the soils of the ground, and she twisted her ankle. The red-head winced, gripping her aching and hurting ankle as the Akechi soldiers surrounded her.

"We caught you now!" One of her father's cocky private officers laughed. This little lady was truly in a dilemma.

_Meanwhile_

_Can't believe I gotta' take care of a baby. . ._ Magoich grumbled in his mind as he walked on through the forest of the Saika Territory. He kicked a rock with the tip of his brown leather boot, causing the rock to skip across the ground. All of a sudden, Magoichi's dark brown eyes flickered to the girl, who sat on the ground. Her emerald-colored eyes were petrified, resembling glass that could shatter at any given moment.

_I save any woman in need!_ He thought, shooting the trigger on his rifle. The bullet traveled with immense speed, hitting the hilt of one of the troop's short sword. He shouted at the top of his lungs, dropping the sword. He gritted his teeth, glaring at the Mercenary. The two other men stood behind the wincing Akechi troop, tightly gripping their swords. Magoich bent down, examining Gracia.

"... You're younger than the usual women that I save..." He remarked, as his eyes roamed over her features.

"H-Hey! You won't get away with this!" One of the stifled men shouted, pointing his sword at him.

Magoichi's eyes flickered up to look at the three men. Before anyone could calculate his attacks, the Mercenary shot many bullets, hitting each of the men in different areas that sent them running off.

_Moments Later_

"I used some of those herbs over there, on your ankle." Magoichi retorted, pointing to a bush filled with many different herbs. He was now bandaging Gracia's ankle; not to mention, ignoring the fact that she kept staring at him.

"Are you a doctor, Mago?" She blurted out in an innocent and sort of childish tone. He let out a slight sigh, wrapping the cloth around her ankle. "Nah, I'm just a mercenary... But why are you out here, all alone?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Gracia slipped her wedges back on, standing up. She clasped her hands together, shrugging her shoulders. "I've run away from home." She told him. "I want to explore the world around me... But my father thinks it's silly..." She trailed off, looking down at her feet with a glum expression.

Magoichi rested his rifle on his shoulder, placing one hand on his hip. "But, thanks for saving me!" She exclaimed. Gracia's facial expression changed into a mask of confusion. "... So, why did you save me again?" She questioned, twisting her body around.

"Because, I'm a Mercenary. And pals do that for each other." He simply told her. She nodded her head, clasping her hands together again. "I see... So pals help each other out, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay!"

"Well... You should be careful out there..." He trailed off, before starting to walk away.

"... I most-certainly will!" She chimed, smiling. Gracia started to prance behind Magoichi, following him.

He turned around just to find _her_ right behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, looking down at her.

Gracia smirked, looking up at him.

She pointed a finger at him, exclaiming, "For now on, I'm following you!"

_Damn... Now I have TWO babies to take care of..._

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap for this short chappie! I'll have an update, sometime next week, that's for sure!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**It has some extra things, and then the battle of Anegawa!**


	4. Just My Luck

**Hey there! Here's that new chappie I promised!**

**Haha, thank you for the reviews and everything!**

**Now this chapter contains more of Hideyoshi, Gracia and Magoichi, as well as other characters! It's also the battle of Anegawa!**

**Enchoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own anyone or anything but the plot and Koei people owns! Not me!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 4: Just My Luck**

* * *

"So... Tell me again, Mago, why does this baby cry, sleep, use the bathroom and eat? Then, she bounces and makes noises." Gracia inquired, rocking the little infant as her and Magoichi walked throughout the Saika Territory.

Magoichi let out a sigh filled with irritation. "I dunno, Little Lady. You tell me..."

Gracia's expression turned from curiosity to pure annoyance. "Fine then, how did you find out that she was a girl?" She asked, glancing down at the bouncing baby in her arms.

Magoichi stopped in his tracks, turning around abruptly to face Gracia. She wasn't expecting that and ended up bumping into him. She landed on the ground with an "oof".

"You sure do ask a lot of questions..." He sighed, kneeling down to help her up. As he did so, the little baby patted his cheek and cooed. "And you... Stop doing that. It's wierd." He said to the baby. Cute giggles erupted from her.

He let out another sigh, rolling his dark brown eyes. "Well... It all started when I came back... And I brought you back as well." He began.

_Just Yesterday_

_"Oooh! Your village is so... so... so... fun! So fun to be in! Look at all of the people! Everyone looks happy!" Gracia exclaimed, her eyes widening in excitement. Magoichi raised an eyebrow at her. "What? You act like you never been in a village before..." He whispered, continuing to walk on. _

_Gracia pursed her lips, and followed him. "I haven't. My father keeps me in the castle! So this is my first time! It's... It's so wonderful!" She explained, prancing ahead of Magoichi to examine things. _

_"Well... When you're done..." Magoichi began but didn't finish. _

_Finally he reached the steps of his house, and started to step up them. _

_"Wait a minute, Mago!" Gracia yelled, following him as he walked into the small house that he owned. _

_On the floor was Hideyoshi, bouncing the little infant in the air. _

_He resembled a real monkey. "You know... It's at moments like these that I think you really are a monkey, Hideyoshi..." The Mercenary blurted out. _

_Hideyoshi smirked and stopped bouncing the infant. He stood up, holding the baby in his hands. "Well, the little fella' wanted to be in the air... So I just started bouncing 'em." He remarked, shrugging his shoulders a bit. _

_All of a sudden, Gracia let out a high pitched gasp. _

_She unconcealed herself from behind Magoichi and pointed a finger at the middle-aged man, dressed in gold armor. "Mago, you even own a baby and a pet monkey?! Simply amazing!" _

_Hideyoshi's smirk turned into a frown. _

_"Do I really, still look like a monkey...?" He questioned to himself. _

_Magoichi's lips curved into a smug smile. "Yep, Little Lady. All of that! See, if you're a Mercenary, like I am, then you'll get sorta rich and own nice things." He told to the curious Gracia. _

_Her lips formed a perfect, "o" as she took in everything he told her. _

_"My, my, my, Magoichi. Who is that little kawaii thing, that you have strutting around with you?" Hideyoshi finally asked. He had been holding that question in for a while. "What is she? Like sixteen or something? And you're in your twenties?... I never knew you like your women **that** young..." The Monkey trailed off, looking Gracia up and down. _

_Magoichi scowled and narrowed his eyes at Hideyoshi. "This Little Lady? No... She just needs a mentor. And she oh, so insisted that it should be me." He explained, plopping down on the wooden chair that sat against the wall near his bedroom door. _

_Gracia narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Little Lady? Well, then! Mago and Monkey... I'll have you know I am not a little girl! And I am not sixteen either! I'm seventeen! And I wear a C-cup for my bra! And I am not, kawaii..." She ranted. _

_The most perverted look crept into Hideyoshi's features. "C-C-C-cup, you say?" He studdered, placing the baby in Magoichi's lap. "Hey! Hideyoshi, you hold the thing... And Gracia, I call you a Little Lady for a reason... One that cannot be explained at the moment." _

_"If you're not kawaii, then what are you?" Hideyoshi sighed, his eyes glowing with interest. _

_"I am sexy! Not kawaii!" Gracia remarked, sticking her tongue out at Magoichi and Hideyoshi. _

_And a silence went over the room. _

_*End Flashback*_

Gracia pouted and crossed her arms. "That doesn't explain nothing! That was just a story on what happened when we got home to the baby and your perverted monkey friend!" She ranted.

Magoichi took a second to think. "Oh... yeah, that's right. Well, I don't really want to talk about it, Little Lady. Let's just keep on going." He chimed, continuing to walk on, with the little baby in his hands.

It was only seconds later, when Gracia had another question that she just needed to have answered. "Mago, where do babies come from?"

*Silence*

"Birds." He quickly answered, not giving it much thought to come up with a good enough answer to her lingering question.

Of course, she stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "Birds? So, do they make babies with the ladies? Or what? My father never explained much of this out to me..." She trailed off, thinking about it to herself.

Magoichi grimaced. "Uh... Yeah... That's right. And Gracia?"

"Yes, Mago?"

"Do me a favor a be quiet, kay'?"

"Hmph!"

_**Moments Later**_

"Mago...! I'm tried of walking! And the little baby is getting heavy with each step! Why didn't you accept your Monkey friend's offer to give us cute little horses to ride on?" A tired and very annoyed Gracia complained, moaning a bit. She was now dragging her feet against the soils of the earth, while carrying the sleeping infant with two hands.

"Well, a Mercenary like me never borrows from anyone. If it's anything I ever learned in life, it's never to borrow something you can't return." Magoichi sighed, stopping never a small river. He set his rifle down, leaning it against a rock and started to stared at the cloudless skies.

Gracia stopped as well, plopping down near the river bank. "But... It was free!" She murmured, placing the baby in her small lap.

The Mercenary rolled his dark brown eyes. He himself sat down as well. "Many people say that things are free... But sometimes, when they give it to ya', then they want something in return. Understand?" He tried to explain to the aloof Gracia. Instead of listening to him, she was examining an ant attempting to crawl up a rock.

"Oooh! Mago, look! It's an ant! He's trying to climb up a rock! And every time he falls off the rock, he tries again!" She exclaimed.

Magoichi felt the need to face-palm. And that, he did.

He was silent for a moment before telling her, "We'll take a short break, but it'll take about another hour to get to Anegawa, kay'?"

"Kay'!" The red-head retorted, not taking her eyes off of the ant.

Soon enough, the little baby wiggled around, and it's eyes fluttered open. The soft brown eyes of the infant wandered around until they saw a familiar face; Magoichi Saika's that was. Her little arms rose up and she clenched her fists over and over, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Mago... I think the baby wants you."

Magoichi's eyes snapped open and his head snapped down. "_What?_'" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Gracia stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Mago, you heard me! The little baby would like for you to hold her! Sheesh, must I do everything?" She sassed, sticking her tongue out at him. "Hey, Little Lady! Where do ya' think you're going?!" He asked, eying her as she started prancing down the small trail.

"I'm going to go potty! Do you want to watch, Mago?" She giggled, as her voice died down, the farther she went.

"Don't leave me alone with... with, this little person!" He shouted, pouting for the first time. The only time he'd pout was when he was rejected by a women... _For the tenth time_. Somehow, ten wasn't his lucky number. When he turned ten years old, he went traveling on his own, and boy, it was hard. When he participated in his tenth battle, he ran out of bullets and forgot his spares.

And just the day before the other day, which was the tenth of the month, he found the little bundle of joy, on his darn doorstep.

Oh, how Magoichi Saika hated and loathed the number ten with a passion.

Soft, big and bubbly brown eyes stared into hardened, cynical and sort of aloof dark brown eyes.

"What are _you_ looking at?" He asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

The little baby reach out, touching his boot. She started giggling and slapping his boot over and over with her hand followed after that. "Hey, stop that... Or... I'll have to step on your hand." He threatened... But of course, it didn't sound like a threat, he sounded unsure _and_ the child didn't understand much of what he was saying.

Magoichi slapped his forehead. "Damn... I can't believe this little thing is breaking my demeanor... Also can't believe I'm getting a soft spot for the Little Lady and the bundle... Damn." He grumbled to himself.

The little baby eased herself up on Magoichi's leg. She started bouncing but fell back on her bottom with an "oof". She attempted again, and stood on her small but chubby legs, holding onto his leg. "What? What do you want?" He asked, eying the infant. He rolled his eyes when she fell back, this time hitting her head. When Magoichi helped her up, she stared at him with glassy, light brown eyes. Seconds passed by and she burst out crying.

The Mercenary twitched at the high-pitched screams of the little baby. He picked her up, placing her over his shoulders, patting her back. "There. There." He coaxed, unconvincingly. "It's okay." He sighed. All of a sudden, the cries stopped. And that reason was because she grabbed a hold of his rifle's barrel. Magoichi glanced behind himself and gasped at the little baby moving her hands that was wrapped half-way around the rifle.

The baby was jerking the heavy gun, making it collide with the boulder it leaned against. "No, Baby! No!" He shouted.

He quickly unlatched the baby's fingers from the rifle and placed her on the ground. Magoichi quickly grabbed his most prized possession, even most prized than his looks and cradled it in his hands. "Are you okay?" He asked, to his rifle, pecking the hand-crafted wood with his lips. The little baby's tiny lips curved into a sweet and adorable smile, she reached a hand up, grabbing onto the rifle's small blade.

Magoichi peeked an eye open and a high pitched gasp escaped his lips. "No! Are you stupid?! Let go of it! You'll get hurt." He shook her hand, gently off of the blade.

She sniffled a bit before bursting out in tears again. Magoichi twitched once more, wanting to cover his ears. "... Fine..." He sighed. He lowered the rifle and the infant stopped crying. She smiled again, patting the blade attached to the end of his rifle. She giggled over and over, cooing at the little visible reflection of herself that showed from the steel of the short blade.

"So you like reflections, huh?" He grabbed her and carried her near the river's bang. Magoichi sat down, holding the baby in his lap, while allowing her to look at the reflection of her and himself that the river showed. She cooed again and started bouncing in true happiness.

**Moments Later**

"Mago! Yay! You're playing nice with the little baby! Yay!" Gracia chimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Magoichi's head turned to face Gracia. He looked down at the sleeping baby that he was now rocking in his hands. _Am... I rocking this little bugger?!_ He thought to himself, immediately stopping. "What? Me? Nice?... No... I'm just being a good person to the little thing." He said in a low tone.

Gracia stuck her tongue out at him, not believing him for a second. "No, admit that you're a nice guy!" She sassed, grabbing the bag filled with her belongings which wasn't much.

"No! I'm not."

Magoichi stood up, grabbing his rifle and he handed the baby to her. "C'mon, let's get going so we can make it to the battle on time." He ordered, marching on.

**Anegawa**

The sky stood cloudless as many soldiers and troops of both the armies of Nobunaga Oda and Iyeasu Tokugawa joined together to fight against the Azai and the Asakura. Countless numbers of men marched on through muddy marshes, small rivers and small bodies of water until a main camp was set up.

The battle was about to begin as Magoichi loaded many bullets into his rifle.

"Mago, what are we gonna do with the baby?" Gracia questioned glancing down at the sleeping girl in her arms. Magoichi was half-paying attention until his friend, Hideyoshi came over with a selected amount of privates following him under his wing. He smirked, waving to Gracia but that smirk automatically turned into a big frown. "Magoichi, you idiot! What the _hell_ is her and that baby doing here in this beautiful country-side about to be turned into a shithole of a battle-field?! Are you crazy?" He ranted. Before Magoichi could give him an answer, he continued his rant. "You must be crazy! And let Lord Nobunaga find out about it, who knows what will happen! Do you honestly think that the enemy will care about a baby?"

Magoichi opened his mouth, but his Monkey friend went on. "Heck no! Especially since it's apart of the Demon King's army!"

At the mention of Nobunaga's nickname, the baby's eyes fluttered open and she burst out crying. Her voice echoed throughout the riverside, and even bounced off the cold, chilling river waters. Gracia, Magoichi and Hideyoshi both rushed over to the baby, settling her down.

"Ya' see what I mean?!" Hideyoshi yelled in a whisper.

Magoichi's response was a rolling of his eyes and a '_shhh_'.

"What are you gonna do with 'er?" Hideyoshi whispered into Magoichi's ears.

Dark brown eyes stared into chocolate brown eyes.

"Hideyoshi?"

"Yeah, Magoichi?"

"Don't ever whisper into my ears like that again. People may start to think things."

*Silence*

"What kind of things?" Gracia blurted out.

**Meanwhile**

"We shall attack the Azai. Meanwhile, Iyeasu's army shall deal with the Asakura." Nobunaga briefed his entire army, including the Tokugawa troops. His expression was twisted up in a solemn, bleak and deadpan look. Everyone nodded their heads to what he said. "They shall pay for their trechery... In hell." He added, standing up from his seat and grabbing his sword.

"Before this battle begins, I shall dispose of these megar, petty spies of the Asakura." He announced.

Katisue Shibata brought forth two shaking, and fretful men of the Asakura, with their hands bound together. They looked up in fear at Nobunaga's cold, black eyes. Without a warning, or giving them time to plea for their lifes, he quickly slashed his sword, killing them both at the same damn time.

Luckily for Gracia, her eyes were covered by Hideyoshi's hand.

"Now, go!" Nobunaga commanded, sending everyone to their forces and destinations.

"Mago, why did the Demon King kill those two men?" A running Gracia asked, punching the first man she saw... which was someone on their side. He hit the floor clenching his jaw. "... I'm... not the enemy..." He whispered, wincing from how badly his jaw hurt.

Gracia looked down at him and then back to Magoichi. "Mago, this guy is a spy." She said, pointing at him.

Hideyoshi marched over, patting her on the head. "No, No, baby. This guy is a lower rank on our side. The enemy is dressed in a light, turquoise blue. And some are dressed in black. Got it?" He chimed, smiling and closing his eyes.

Gracia nodded her head once, taking in all that he told her. "I got it!"

"Now, Mago, answer my question! Why did the Demon King kill those two men?"

Magoichi glanced down at Gracia. His dark brown eyes glanced into her emerald colored eyes. "Why don't ya' go ask him, yourself?" He suggested. Gracia's lips curved into a satisfied smile. "Okay!" She was about to return back to the main camp, but Magoichi grabbed the hem of her dark green dress, pulling her back to him. "I didn't really mean it..."

"Well then, why didn't you say that?" She asked, huffing a bit.

"Just don't mind it... Kay'? Some things that people do things can't be explained, understand?" He told her, giving her an uneasy look.

"Understood!" Gracia shouted.

"Alright! Now, that this is settled, let's go defeat some enemy officers!" Hideyoshi cheered, rallying his troops. As Magoichi Saika, Gracia and Hideyoshi Toyotomi and the solidiers marched onto the battlefield, stepping into the shallow waters of Anegawa, a flock of enemy officers came yelling war-cries and grasping spears and katanas in their hands.

"See, now that's the enemy officers. You defeat them." Hideyoshi pointed out. Gracia nodded her head, and began fighting alongside Magoichi and Hideyoshi.

"You see those men over there?" Magoichi asked to her, shooting multiple bullets in one round and killing many soldiers. Gracia glanced to her left, looking at an enemy retreat exit. "Yes, Mago! I see them!" She exclaimed.

"Those are reserve captains. If you defeat them, pals from our side come as reinforcements to help in battle. So go beat up the enemy," Magoichi instructed to her.

All of a sudden, the gates to a garrison just to the right of the enemy reserve captain and his four troops, opened. Out came none other than Nagamasa Azai on a pure, white horse with his long, heavy lance-like sword.

"Nagamasa's a tough one. We outta' deal with everyone else, first." Hideyoshi advised as the young man rode off past him, heading straight for the garrisons leading to Nobunaga.

"Keep going; Do not fear, press forward!" Nagamasa rallied to his fighting men. He dismounted off of his horse, colliding with a small group of Oda men.

"In the name of honor! Forward!" He shouted, after defeating them. His group of men followed after him as he charged through the gates of a small garrison. About four Oda private soldiers ran towards him, yelling and pointing their weapons at him. Nagamasa braced himself, and one by one, as they came, he swung his long, lance-like sword defeating them all.

"Retreat!" Nagamasa yelled. "Unless you prefer to die. Here in Anegawa I shall make my honor known." He announced, continuing to fight another wave of enemy officers.

Nobunaga grimaced at the energy his younger brother-in-law possessed; As well at the fact, of how many private troops and the few liutenants he lost even though the battle had not even been ten minutes.

"I want Nagamasa surrounded." He ordered in a hard, cynical tone. "Wear him down. And finish him." He added, pacing angrily around his main camp.

"No hard feelings!" Magoichi chimed to the enemy officer he had just defeated. Gracia pursed her lips. "Mago, why are you saying such suave words to the enemy after defeating them?" She questioned out of pure curiosity.

"Well... It's a catch-phrase I say after I defeat an enemy officer. You should try it. Almost everyone does it." He sighed, shooting a soldier who was about to strike her with his sword. "Ha! Did ya' really think you could defeat me?!" Hideyoshi erupted, striking a pose as he defeated an enemy officer. "See what I mean," Magoichi said to Gracia. "Ya' know, you should really watch your back, Little Lady." He added.

"We don't want that pretty little head of yours, falling off!" Hideyoshi blurted out, swinging his _Monster Bones_ staff around like a maniac. However, he did kill over twenty enemy officers in one swing.

Just then, a large group of Oda troops came running towards the garrison where Nagamasa was busily fighting. "Hey, hey! What's gotten into you guys? Maybe we outta' lay off of Nagamasa for the time being." Magoichi told the men fighting around him.

"C'mon, Mago! We have to go help our pals that's over the currents!" Gracia yelled, runnng towards the fleetly, rushing river current.

"Be careful. The river current is too fast to pass. You will be unable to turn back." One of the Tokugawa scouts alerted to her.

"Hold on, there Little Lady. Let's take care of the enemy officers in this section, first." Magoichi told her.

"Kay', Mago!"

The garrison's door opened as soon as Hideyoshi defeated the enemy officer guarding it.

"Lord Nagamasa... I love you so much." Oichi whispered, clutching her weapon to her chest. "I mustn't lose! For Oichi's sake!" He chanted to himself, killing off many of the Oda and Tokugawa troops.

Yoshikage Asakura rolled his eyes, as he watched from his main camp. "Nagamasa... He's still a boy. How many times do I have to tell him? Leave his romance and relationships outside of the battlefield." He grumbled.

"Lady Oichi sure is a fine target!" Magoichi whispered to Hideyoshi as he continued fighting the enemy officers.

"Watch it Magoichi! That's a married woman you're talking about!" The Monkey warned, glancing at his friend.

"Sorry Hideyoshi... Sometimes I just can't help myself. Besides, it's the ladies who can't keep their hands off me." He boasted back, shooting a bullet from his rifle at one of the archers from the Azai army.

"Oh, whatever! Besides, if Lady Oichi wouldn't date me, what makes you think she'd want to date you?!" He grumbled, taking his frustrations out on the enemy. He sure didn't spare anybody who he was fighting.

"Whoa, there! Quit your grumbling, Hideyoshi. Besides, aren't you use to not having women you can't have?" Magoichi said.

"Mago, Monkey, shouldn't you be worrying about battle instead of women?" A peeping Gracia asked, stomping over to the two men.

Magoichi glanced around him. The area that they were in was cleared. "Nice going, Little Lady." He patted her on the head. He was truly avoiding her question.

Magoichi's attention was now turned to a non-wavering Nagamasa. "Nagamasa looks stronger than he looks, eh Hideyoshi?" Magoichi pointed out.

"Nagamasa's got a lot of momentum going for himself... Don't waste energy attacking him yet. We'll wait for him to wear out a bit." Hideyoshi advised, as he started to pass the river current.

"Wahhhh!" A loud and high pitched cry was heard through the small cavern in Anegawa. "Damn..." Magoichi murmured to himself. He looked around, before rushing over to the hiding place where the little baby was hid. "Hey, what do you want?... We have a battle going on here..." He whispered to the little infant. "No time for crying..." He added in, picking up the baby and rocking her.

She started sucking on her thumb, glancing up at him. "I gotta continue on with this battle... So, I'm gonna put cha' back in your spot and... You know, do what you do..." He sighed, placing the baby back in the hole bored in the wall of the cavern. He grabbed the blankets, covering her up with them and beofre taking one last glance at the baby, he went on to join the rest of the men.

"Argh! I can't let the enemy get the best of me!" Nagamasa cursed himself. He was beginning to lose his strength and momentum. Soon enough, he was leaning on his sword to hold himself up.

"I knew they'd tire eventually! Now's our chance to attack!" Hideyoshi shouted. "All units, advance!" He commanded.

After fiercly battling with Nagamasa, even though he grew and lacked in fatigue, the only other commander left to battle was Yoshigake Asakura.

The middle-aged man grasped onto his katana. The gates to his main camp opened and he marched out. "Nagamasa has been defeated..." He said to himself. "Fine! I'll show them how fierce I can be on my own!"

And of course, he was defeated.

With the enenmy retreating, Magoichi patted Hideyoshi on the back. "Some victory, huh?" He said.

Hideyoshi had a huge smile on his face, "Yep! Haha, can you believe this whole time, you had a little infant on the battlefield?!... Oh, and my wife Nene would like to see her. So when you can, why don't you and Gracia come for a visit!"

"Yeah, sure."

Magoichi let out a sigh as he saw Gracia carrying a baby in her hands.

He held his rifle over his shoulder with one hand, and placed the other on his hip. "Well my work here is done. Next time we meet... I can't guarantee that I'll be on your side." He told to Hideyoshi.

The Monkey's smile automatically faded away. He watched as Magoichi rounded up a horse and helped Gracia on it. "Hey! That's not funny..." He sighed, puckering his lips out.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap for this chappie. Sorry for the sort of lack in updates! **

**Anyways, the next chappie is with Nene, more of Gracia, Magoichi and stuff. Nothing too major! And yes, the gender is a girl... So that means Mago-chan will definitely get a soft side being around Gracia and the baby a lot! Haha! Oh, yeah, and there will be a name announced for the baby next chappie as well. **

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Stay tooned!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**P.S: About my Dynasty Warriors fanfic/songfic (I Wanna Be like other Girls) I'm thinking about getting that finished sometime soon. I just lacked a motivation to complete it. I wanted to focus on other stuff, so I sorta left it in the dust. Hopefully by the end of the week... It's done...? Maybe. It all depends. School is really kicking into my fanfiction time. Plus, I really want to do and start on other stuff... So, I guess I want and have to finish it!**

**Oh, and I'm getting ideas of making another Magoichi fanfic with him having a little sister! Yes? No? Of course, I'll finish other stuff first, including this! Plus, a Magoichi/OC and Mitsunari/OC. That's about it for Samurai Warriors fics by me. Until I think of more. **

**And then for Dynasty Warriors, I want to do something with Xiao Qiao again, considering the fact that so many people like 'Ask Xiao Qiao'. Again, fuck the FF feds for taking down all of my most successful works. Anyways, enough of my babbling. **

**Catch you all later in the next chappie! **

**P.S.S: don't worry... I'll update soon. Yeah, don't really much count on it. I get super tired after coming from school. I take two hour naps, do homework, write a bit, and that's it. Plus, I actually HAVE a baby sister that I baby-sit. Her character and personality is what I'm focused on for this baby in this story. **


End file.
